


Beneath Her

by desoto_hia873



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 10:04:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6190594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desoto_hia873/pseuds/desoto_hia873
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>To me, drabbles are stories that are exactly 100 words long. I've written a fair number of them, many for the Open_On_Sunday group on LiveJournal. They're a fun writing exercise.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Beneath Her

**Author's Note:**

> To me, drabbles are stories that are exactly 100 words long. I've written a fair number of them, many for the Open_On_Sunday group on LiveJournal. They're a fun writing exercise.

William had to leave the party early. Cecily had been there again, looking wondrous and alluring in a gown of silk and taffeta. The pearls around her neck accentuated the daring décolletage of her dress and the lush curves of her bosom. Her comeliness sent shivers of delight to his nether regions, leaving him breathless and more than a little embarrassed by their reaction.

He lay in bed, consumed by sinful thoughts and wicked desire. He imagined her above him, wearing nothing but her pearls, pressing her warmth and softness against him.

William groaned. He yearned to be beneath her.


End file.
